fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Water Water Everywhere
This is the twenty-seventh Total Drama Valley episode by Brekclub85. Summary ---- The 13 remaining players slept peacefully throughout the night. Especially Spike, who now had a little alliance. CC Spike: I made a little deal with Chris: If he goes easy on me, I’ll split the prize with him and be the spokesperson for that new brand of toothpaste he made. Heh heh. The next morning came. “Finally we can see what these keys get us,” smiled Chomper. Everyone looked under their beds, each wielding a key, and when they opened their chests, they found the following thing inside: Action figures/plush dolls of all the castmates! “This is it?” Ali asked confused, “We did all that just for these small versions of ourselves?” “Yes, yes you did,” Chris replied in his smug way. CC Rhett: At least Ali let me have that, it’s called a “doll” right? Of her….(Gives Ali plush a kiss.) Everyone stepped out of the RVs, Shorty and Petrie a bit exhausted from playing a game called “Mario Kart Wii” all night. Chris then had an announcement. “After you dudes eat breakfast, gather at the exit to my mansion. We’re going into town for this week’s challenge!” CC Ali: This could be fun. The young dinos had their daily disgusting breakfast. Rita alternated between kissing the real Chomper and the doll Chomper, which the real Chomper let her have. “This food is gross, it is, it is,” Ducky sighed between bites. “GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT SISSY?!” yelled Chef. “Nope,” Ducky gulped nervously. LATER THAT MORNING………. The players followed Chris’ orders, and saw the TDV bus waiting for them. “Wow, we actually get a ride instead of walking?” Shorty asked, legitimately surprised. As the bus ride began, Chris spoke up once again. “For your next challenge, we are taking you to a waterpark,” he explained. “What’s a water park?” all the players asked. CC Chris: Why do I even bother? After Chris finished explaining what a water park is, he then mentioned that the players would do 3 challenges, and the first team to win 2 challenges wins invincibility, and the losing team had to vote off a player. “We aren’t going to get overly competitive, right?” Littlefoot asked Ali. “Yeah, don’t worry,” the girl longneck replied with a blush. “ffhhhh, pathetic,” Shorty said, thinking his brother was way too head over heels in love. “This is going to be fun,” Tricia smiled to Ducky, “I’m a good swimmer!” “And I am a swimmer,” Ducky smiled back. AT THE WATERPARK…….. A lot of the new, modern-day dinos were playing around in the big water park named “Thundering Falls.” Lindsay, one of the former TDI campers, who had been turned into a swimmer was there with Tyler, one of the few remaining humans on Earth. Lindsay had to save Tyler from drowning 3 times today. Not because he got into accidents, but because he just sucked at swimming. “Hey, it’s Chris,” Tyler pointed as he saw the human and the young dinos enter the park. “Cory’s here?” Lindsay asked surprised. “Lindsay,” Chris said, walking over to the teenage swimmer, “You’re guest-starring today, come on.” “Cool,” Lindsay said, somewhat absent-mindedly. For the first challenge, Chris led the players to a wave pool, and had to big inflatable chairs. “Your first challenge is this: One player from each team will get onto these chairs, and the waves will start to activate. The first player to fall in the water loses. Representing the Goony Boys will be Spike, and representing the Girly Girls will be Rita.” CC Rita: All right! Another chance to impress Chomper with my cunning….holding onto stuff…..talent. Spike: Now let’s see if Chris will hold up his end of the deal….. Spike and Rita got on their inflatable chairs, and Rita noticed that Spike’s chair was much bigger. “You can do it Rita!” cheered on Chomper and Petrie. Spike fit onto his chair perfectly, while Rita needed to balance herself out. “Lindsay, you can help with the wave-making,” Chris explained. The teen swimmer smiled and jumped into the wave pool. “Let the game begin!” The wave pool’s wave machine activated, and the water ride soon became a bumpy one. “Whoa!” Rita said, not expecting the chair to rock around this much. As the game went on, Littlefoot and Ali walked away from the crowd to have a conversation. “I hope you make it far this time around Littlefoot,” Ali said, “I’m sorry of that misunderstanding that happened last season.” CC Littlefoot: I don’t blame Ali for me getting voted off, I blame Cera. Rhett watched the two “love-necks” chatting and sighed a bit depressed. “Man, I wish Ali would notice me,” he said. “Eh, knowing my brother, he’s probably going to mess it up somehow,” Shorty said, walking up beside him. “You’ll probably get your chance again soon.” “But what about you Shorty?” asked Rhett. “I don’t care about crushes,” he replied, “Only crushing my opponents.” Back at the wave pool, Rita fell into the water when her claws accidentally popped her chair with her claws. “Darn it,” she grumbled. “The Goony Boys win the first challenge!” Chris called. Spike winked toward Chris, and Chris winked back. “Don’t feel bad Frida,” Lindsay said. “It’s Rita,” the t-rex corrected. Just then, Chomper saw a stinging buzzer fly by. He was a bit hungry, so he went to eat it but missed. The buzzer then flew toward Lindsay’s ear and went inside of it. “Darn,” Chomper muttered. But just then the buzzer flew out of the other ear, and Chomper smiled and tried to eat it again. “Next challenge, I’ll need Cera from the Girly Girls and Myra from the Goony Boys. Get your butts moving!” Chris announced. Cera and Myra gave out vengeful looks toward each other. CC Cera: I’ve stopped being so-winning obsessed, but I haven’t forgiven Myra for costing me the game last time! She was the one who dared me to take a bite of one of my own kind! CC Myra: This is going to be satisfying. Beating Cera once again! Chris led Cera and Myra up a large flight of stairs. “This….is…getting…ridiculous,” they panted as they neared the top. The life-guard fast biter was letting the last regular water park attendees go down two very fast, almost 90 degree-angled body slides. “The second challenge is very simple,” Chris said, “Simply slide down these two body slides, and the first one to the bottom wins!’ Myra and Cera looked down. It was a very long drop. “YOU CAN DO IT SIS!!” Tricia called form the bottom of the slide at the top of her lungs. “You go first,” Cera nervously offered Myra. “No you,” Myra replied, also freaked out. ELSEWHERE…….. Rita wanted to get some lunch, so she looked around for a stand that sold meat. Then in the corner of her eye, she saw Spike talking with Chef. “I wonder what they’re doing,” she said to herself, and went over to listen in on the conversation. “Say thanks to Chris when you get the chance,” the spiketail smiled, “Sine he agreed to go easy with me, even if my team loses, they won’t have me to blame!” Rita gasped, and quickly ran off, but Spike managed to catch a glimpse of her. CC Spike: Crap! She heard me, didn’t she? Rita decided to reveal this shocker to everyone else later. If Spike’s team lost, she would tell them before the bonfire ceremony, if not, she would tell them after her team voted someone off. Back at the top of the massive slide, Cera and Myra were still arguing. “Seriously, you go!” Cera said, not wanting to go down the dangerous-looking slide. The threehron and fast biter got into a little tussle, and then they began rolling around….. And they rolled right onto the slide! “AGGGHHHH!!” they screamed as they were sliding over 20 MPH down the ride. “Who’s gonna win?” asked Petrie, standing next to Tricia and Lindsay at the bottom of the slide. “I don’t know,” Lindsay replied, but they soon got their answer. Cera, followed by Myra reached the bottom of the slide and were sent flying off…right into Tricia, Petrie, and Lindsay! “Ugh….me hurt,” Petrie said as he was knocked back. “Looks like Cera wins a point for the Girly Girls!” Chris called. “All…right,” Cera said dizzy and weak, right before going over to a trash can to puke, followed by Myra. “Gross!” gagged Chomper. CC Ali: Seeing someone vomit is even more gross than watching a sharptooth eat! “For the third and final challenge,” Chris said, “I will need Shorty from the GB team and Ali from the GG team.” CC Shorty: Yeah, I have nothing against Ali or anything, but I think it’s ridiculous how much attention she pays to Littlefoot. “The rest of you can watch or go play on the slides if you want,” the host with the good hair continued. Cera, Tricia, Myra, and Petrie went to a regular pool, they didn’t want anymore motion. Chomper, Rita, Ducky, and Lindsay went to play on the slides, as did Tyler. Littlefoot, Rhett, and Ruby went to watch the game. “Hey….Chris?” Spike asked, pretending to feel sick. “Can someone take me back to the RV? I don’t feel well….” “Sure dude,” Chris replied, knowing Spike was up to something, but not really caring what it was. THE FINAL CHALLENGE……. Shorty and Ali were led to a point under a giant bucket of water. “Every day, every 15 minutes, this water bucket gets completely filled with water and pours it down on anybody right below it. Your challenge is to stand on these small platforms we’ve prepared, and the bucket will be pouring water at a much faster rate, which could get you knocked off. Whoever stands on their platform the longest wins invincibility for their team!” “Got it,” Shorty and Ali nodded, and stepped onto their respective platforms. “You can do this Shorty!” Ruby encouraged. CC Ruby: Shorty and me got along last season, so I consider him a friend. “Interns, you ready with the bucket?” Chris said into a walkie-talkie. “Yes,” they said back. “Let the game begin!!!” Ali and Shorty stood perfectly still for a few moments when suddenly they heard the noise of water falling from above. WHAM! The first bucket hit them head on with quite a force. Both of them were almost knocked off, but they managed to keep their balance/ CC Shorty: That was intense! “Ok Ali, keep steady,” Ali whispered to herself. Shorty focused on staying still as the water kept on hitting them and hitting them. Littlefoot didn’t know who to root for: His brother, who was on his team, or his girlfriend, who was on the other team. He eventually made his choice. “You can do it Ali!” Littlefoot cheered. Shorty looked shocked, as did Rhett and Ruby. “You have to be kidding me...you can’t cheer for your own teammate?” Shorty asked. Ali blushed at Littlefoot’s cheering. And in the process…..she stopped focusing on her balancing, so when the next bucket of water fell, so did she, right off her platform. “The Goony Boys win!” Chris called. “Girly Girls, when we get back to my mansion, you have to vote someone off!” Ali looked embarrassed. “Congrats Shorty,” Littlefoot said to his brother as he came down from his platform. But Shorty still looked mad at him. “You got lucky today,” he said, heading back towards the bus. LATER THAT EVENING….. The players said goodbye to Lindsay and Tyler, and got back on the bus. The ride back was pretty uneventful, except for Ali’s team finding out why she lost the challenge, and they clearly looked annoyed by the reason. CC Cera: My vote is going to be Ali. The bus arrived back outside Chris’ mansion. Petrie, who was confident he wouldn’t be voted out, flew over to Shorty. “Me challenge you to Mario Kart again,” the flyer smirked. “You’re on,” Shorty responded. “Are you feeling better Spike?” asked Ducky. “Yeah, I am,” the spiketail replied. He was never sick in the first place, but no one knew. “So what happened at the waterpark.” Ducky went on to explain how The Goony Boys won while the Girly girls lost, and how Ali messed up. “Just what I wanted to hear,” Spike smiled. And when he turned his head away from Ducky, that smile became a wicked one. THE BONFIRE CEREMONY……… Ali, Ducky, Chomper, Rita, Petrie, Cera, and Tricia picked up their voting devices. “Cast your votes now,” Chris said. CC Ali: I don’t know who to vote for, I feel embarrassed about what happened. I guess I’ll vote off Cera. Ducky: Ali, oh yes, yes, yes. Rita: My vote goes to Ali, but I’m more concerned about telling everyone about Spike. Petrie: Me vote off Ali. The votes were cast. “The results are in,” Chris said. “Whoever doesn’t get a Chris-shaped sweet bubble must go back to their time period, and they can’t come back, Ever. Chef brought out a tray of 6 Chris-shaped sweet bubbles. “Let’s see…..Tricia, Petrie, Cera, Ducky, and Chomper, the 5 of you are safe.” Down to Ali and Rita, both looked nervous. “Tonight’s final Chris-shaped sweet bubble goes to………………..Ali.” Ali looked relieved, and Rita looked surprised. CC Rita: I know I messed up in my challenge, but Ali messed up worse! “Rita, time to head back to your time period,” Chris said. Rita was too surprised about her elimination to remember about telling the truth about Spike’s little alliance. She walked towards the time machine. “Hey Rita, take this!” Chomper called, tossing her the Chomper plush. “To remember me by.” Chomper then gave Rita a kiss, and the blue sharptooth blushed. “Thanks Chomper,” Rita smiled, then got into the time machine. Then it hit her. “Wait! Before I go, I have to tell you guys….” WARP. Before she could say anything, Rita was warped back to the past. “The rest of you can head back to your RVs. You’re safe…….for now.” Chris said, then walked away. The team looked surprised, they thought Ali would get the front foot (Get the boot), but they all figured the others must have voted off Rita. If they only they knew the truth……… CC Spike: That was a close one! My alliance almost got exposed! Lucky for me they voted off Rita. Actually, it wasn’t luck…..I went over to the voting devices and switched the pictures of Ali and Rita around. So every vote they thought was for Ali, actually was a vote for Rita! Ha ha ha! Ali and Chomper blew out the bonfire, and the team headed back to their RVs. “So who was eliminated?” Shorty asked, playing Mario Kart on their Wii. “Rita did,” Chomper sighed. “That sucks,” Spike said, but he smiled, the one potential thorn in his side was gone. And it was all because of him….. Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:TDV Episodes